


I Lived, I loved

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romantic Fluff, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: Just a short SpideyStrange one-shot; Post Infinity War and Endgame.





	I Lived, I loved

Every time I peer over the top of my volume, it’s as if I’m expecting reality to change with my left unaware.  
But every time I look over at him, he’s right there. Looking so out of place: sneakers, old and speckled with orange dirt, against the plush carpet; a mug of Chai tea in his right hand, one of his school books in the other; his long, lean legs crossed under him, back prostrate with the borders of the overstuffed pillows.

A walking puzzle of simplicity and chaos in one. Sometimes his nose twitched, sometimes he’d rub his eyes before resuming the task in front of him. For someone normally known for so much energy, it was startling how still he could be. How he could sit like that for hours, and not need to fill the space with conversation.  
We did talk, of course, but I appreciated these bouts of silence between us. I felt that it helped me take note of us, of our reality.

I finally set my volume down, it flying back to its rightful place on the shelf. He blinked his doe brown eyes, turning pink. He was probably embarrassed he was caught off guard by that small instance of movement, and of the soft noise that came with it. His shoulders slacked a few minutes later though, so he was relaxing once again.  
“You done, Steph?” He asked, smiling.

I stared at him, unresponsive for what felt like hours. Only minutes had passed, but time always felt different here. My cloak lifted itself off my shoulders, zipping above our heads.

“Is Cloakie okay?” Peter asked, looking torn between snickering and reaching for his web-shooters. He’s had to get the damn thing down before.

“It’s fine,” I assured him before I sighed, “Peter, come here?” I held out a hand, ignoring the slight tremor. Peter blinked, looking from my hand to my face; then his expression danced with delight, putting down his book and tea. He nearly tripped over his own feet on his way to me, falling into my arms so happily.

He rested his head on my chest; I could feel his sigh of content bouncing off my chest, practically hear the raven wings fluttering of his eyelashes when he closed his eyes. His arms encircled my waist as if he was afraid I’d…

Yeah, let’s not finish that line. We’re still both sensitive to the memories on Titan.

My arms wrapped around him, my chin resting on the top of his head. My eyes were wet, tearing up but I wasn’t going to let him see them. I closed my own eyes, one hand remaining on his back while the other cupped the back of his head. Cradled the back of his head, as trying to shield it from further harm. I didn’t crush him to my chest, if anyone could crush anyone to them it was Peter not me, but I was afraid to loosen my already firm hold.

But then he pulled away, looking up at me. His own eyes, soft and kind and a doe brown, were wet too. Slightly red-rimmed, puffy but he was smiling. He was smiling at me as if I was the most impressive thing he’s ever seen.

Or...as if he was smiling because of how happy I made him.

“I love you, Stephen,” Peter whispered; he stretched his swan-neck out to peck the top right corner of my mouth. He let it linger for a few minutes before he pulled away and snuggled back into my chest, going quiet.

I felt a tear stream down my left cheek, but I brushed it away by burying my face away in Peter’s hair. My hands hurt. My chest felt tight. My head felt full. And my heart was threatening to crack my ribs in two.

So this is what it feels like, to love again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. I really want to help this ship grow and I can do that by improving my work. I am also open to ideas for future fics, too. I DON'T OWN these fandoms nor profiting from them. This was written just for fun.


End file.
